The Miller Chronicles
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: When Sarah and Callie get sent to Camp Half Blood, their world is turned upside down. There they find the father that they never knew.They encounter wacky brothers, territorial nerds, and make some hilarious new friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugggg." Ten year old Callie plopped down on the couch, her straight brown hair stiff, as always.

Her twin sister giggled. "Is Cole not a good science partner?"

Callie glared at her. "Your so lucky you got Micky Walters! He`s like, the smartest person in school!"

Sarah just smiled. She, like her sister was slender and pretty. They were identicle, but Sarah had blond hair instead of dark brown. Her ice blue eyes sparkled.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "What are you smi- Oh. Oh no, Sarah. Micky is completely dull! He`s quiet and boring and...and...and..."

"I dont like him!" Sarah protested. "Well not _like_ like him at least. But he`s nice."

Callie would have said something, but at that moment thier mother walked in. Her brown hair was tied back in a bun and she had her buisness suit on.

"I have some things I need to talk to you two about." She said.

Callie yawned. "Is it gonna take long?" She asked. "I`m tired!"

Anaya Miller rolled her eyes."It`s four o clock, Callie! And no, it wont take long. But you may not like it."

Sarah sat up and Callie reluctantly looked at Anaya.

"I have to go on a buisness trip." Anaya said. "It`ll take about a week, and I need someone to watch you girls. So I called your Aunt Ella."

The girls groaned. Aunt Ella was so strict.

"Anyway, she`ll be staying with you."

"When are you leaving?" Sarah asked.

"Friday." Anaya answered.

"Brillant." Callie muttered.

Anaya frowned at her. "I know you don`t like Aunt Ella, but she`s the only one willing to stay with you."

"Alright Mama." Sarah said. She was much more reasonable than her sister, who happened to be very reckless. Of course, she was ADHD. And dyslexic. Sarah was too, but she tried her best to always be polite.

Anaya smiled at her. "Thanks for understanding."

She walked out of the room. Callie slumped in the couch.

"I cant believe we`re gonna be stuck with Ella." She growled. "For an entire week!"

Sarah tried to think of something to say that would cheer her up, but she couldnt. Ella really was horrible. The last time she had visited, Sarah had gotten in trouble for coughing while her favorite T.V. show was on. Callie had been yelled at several times for numerous things, such as "accendently" putting her bra in the garbage disposal. Sarah had to admit, she had laughed pretty dang hard at that.

The worst thing Ella had ever done to them though, was bringing up thier lack of a father. She was constantly scolding Mama for it.

"Why dont you get married?" She`d say. "Your pretty, Anaya. And young! Oh what a mistake you made! Having twins at only seventeen! Who was the worthless scum bag, anyway?"

Sarah had lost her temper at that. Though she had never met her father, she felt an urge to defend him. She yelled some choice words at Aunt Ella, and was then comforted by Callie.

The worst part of not knowing her father, was not even knowing his name. Their mother didnt even know his name. Sarah knew that he had to be blond. He had to have blue eyes. She pictured him as tall and handsome.

_One day, _she promised herself, _one day I will meet my father. _

She looked at her sister and forced a smile. "It`ll be okay." She said. "I know it will."


	2. We meet a long lost family member

Friday came all too soon. Callie sat on the porch, glaring at her mother. Sarah might have forgiven her for having Aunt Ella babysit them, but she hadnt. Anaya put her suitcase in the trunk and walked over to Sarah.

"You know, baby, Aunt Ella`s not that bad." She said.

Anger welled up in Sarah`s chest. "She`s not that bad?" She growled, "She`s horrible! She cant stand any noise. She never laughs or smiles or shows any sign of happiness. She get`s mad a t Sarah. Sarah! Sarah has never done a bad thing in her life. You realize that, dont you Mama?"

Anaya sighed and hugged her daughter. "Yeah, Callie I do. But that`s just how she is. You`ll be fine, though. Sarah`s here. You two will be just fine."

"Mama!" Sarah stood on the porch behind them. She looked like she`d gone through a fan made of knives. Her face was cut, and her clothes were ripped and soaked with blood. She was shaking and breathing hard.

Callie and Anaya jumped up, to help her.

"What happened?" Anaya demanded.

"I-I dont know." Sarah stuttered. "There was this thing, like a dog...but bigger! A lot bigger! And than a boy jumped through the window, with this thing...Like a sword! Yeah it was defaniatly a sword! He stabbed the-the thing and it just exploded!"

Anaya smoothed her daughters hair. Clearly, she thought Sarah was crazy.

"Sweetie, is this just some way to get me to stay home?" She questioned?

Callie stepped in. "Why would Sarah hurt herself just so we dont have to stay with Aunt Ella? She`s obviously hurt!"

Sarah`s eyes were wide and she was breathing hard.

Anaya said, "Where is the boy now?"

"I dont know!" Sarah exclaimed. "He just looked at me and jumped back out the window!"

"Well-"

Anaya was interupted by a car door slamming. A tall woman was trudging across their lawn. Her long brown hair was tied back, and she scowled fiercly. Aunt Ella.

"Anaya." She said when she was standing in front of her sister. She looked at the twins with distaste. "Callie. Sarah."

"Aunt Ella." Callie said in the same tone.

"Well, Anaya, you can leave now." Ella said. "I`ll take care of Sarah`s little problem."

"But-"

"Goodbye dear! I`ll see you when you get back!"

Aunt Ella literally shoved Anaya to her car.

Sarah and Callie sat on the couch. Sarah had told Callie the story over and over. A boy saved her.

"He had been about twelve," she`d said. "Tall and blond. He had a sword. A sword. A sword."

"It`s alright." Callie told her sister. "It`s over now."

When Sarah had finally calmed down, she suggested the girl`s favorite pastime: Music.

"Extra loud." Callie said. "Gotta annoy Aunt Ella."

Sarah laughed at this, though it was a hollow laugh. The tramped up the stairs and into thier room.

Their room was small. Only enough for the two beds, and some storage space. A keyboard sat on a desk and two guitars lay against the walls.

Both girls grabbed a guitar. Callie thought of a song. She wasnt much for country music, but she loved this song. **(A/N Bold is Callie **_Italics is Sarah___Underlined is both_**)**_

**I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that **

**you finally got rid of that girlfriend**

**You finally came out of that love coma boy.**

_I heard Mary Jane at the Powder Puff beauty shop_

_sayin that blond in her tube top_

_she left our Jimmy for a boy in Illonios_

Someone give me an amen! 

Someone give me an amen!

**Can I get a thank God hallilujah?**

**You finally saw what she was doin to ya!**

_Your Mama called it she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light!_

**Whole town yeah we hooped and hollered,**

**She drove away, nobody stopped-**

"Shut up!" Aunt Ella growled, swinging the door open. Callie nearly dropped her guitar.

"Cant you two just be quiet for a moment?"

Before either of them could answer, she slammed the door shut.

Callie looked at her sister, who still looked pretty shaken up about the events earlier that afternoon. Before either of them could speak, someone behind them said, "You know, I liked that song."

Both girls yelped and turned to see a boy leaned up against thier window. He was lounging on the windowsill, his one of his legs dangling down the side of the house. The other was stretched across the window. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was about twelve.

"Who- who are you?" Callie stammered.

"Well," He said, hopping off the windowsill and into the girls room, "Despite what it looks like, I can guarentee you that I`m not a stalker."

He walked towards Callie and Sarah. Callie prepared to punch him.

"I have a good reason to be here, and I`ll explain it in just a minute. Your Callie, I`m guessing?"

He looked at her and she nodded causiously.

He smiled. "I could tell. Dad said that you were the adventurous one. Your Sarah, obviously."

He looked at Sarah and she backed up quickly. "You-you-your the guy with the sword!"

"Yeah. I actually prefer a bow and arrow though."

"Wait a minute!" Callie barked, "Who are you?"

The guy smiled at her. "My name`s Will Solace. I`m your brother."


	3. Wills insane

**Hi! Lucky here! Howya doin? Yeah I know that on my acount name thingamajigy my names Sadie, but I named my acount after my dog. Yeah I do weird things like that. And yeah, I know Lucky`s a dog name. There are times when I`d love to switch names with my dog but whatever! Anyhew I`d just like to get this straight, I AM NOT INSANE! And I know the chapters are really short I`ll see about making them longer. Okay, enjoy the story.**

Sarah wasnt sure about this Will guy. He seemed nice enough. And he had saved her earlier. Surely he couldnt be that bad?

"Our brother?" She asked.

"On Dad`s side." Will explained. "It`s a long-"

"Wellllll." They all whirled around to see a woman, but she wasnt really a woman. She had claws and fangs. There was a scar above her forehead and she had a forked tounge.

"I caaammmmeee forrr twoooo chillldreeen offff Apppooolllooo buuutttt ittt loooksss liiiike I`llll geeeet threeeee!'

"Oh gods." Will muttered. He pulled the sword that he was using earlier and pointed it at the monster. Sarah and Callie jumped back and fell into the wall.

"Listen," Will said to the monster, "I know you want to kill us, but can`t you pick a more convienient time?"

"Willll Sssssolaccccee...Youuu shalllll dieee firsssstttt."

Obviously Will`s try for humor didnt work.

He swung the sword, but the snake lady dodged it. She lunged at Will but he sidestepped. If she wasn`t terrifed, Sarah would have laughed when the monster bonked her head on the wall.

The door swung open, revealing none other than Aunt Ella. Her eyes went wide and she make a sound like a choking squirrel.

Will jumped in front of her before the snake lady could pounce. Unfortunately for snakey, she jumped before she could stop herself. Will slammed the butt of his sword into her chest and knocked her backwards. He then sliced her, and she erupted into powder.

He looked at Sarah and Callie, then at Aunt Ella, who was frozen and staring at Will wide eyed. He grabed the twins by their wrists and, as Sarah soon realized, was much stronger than they were. He pulled them along and leaped out the window.

When they hit the ground, Sarah landed on her back with a thump. When she opened her eyes, Will was standing already, and Callie was getting to her feet. Sarah groaned and stood up.

"What just happened?" Callie asked.

Will beamed at her, like what had happened was actually great fun. "You just encountered a monster." He said cheerfully, "A dracenae to be exact. Now we better hit the road, before your aunt calls the cops."

Sarah wasnt sure why they were following this guy. They hardly knew him. He claimed to be their brother, but she was still skeptical about that. So why did she trust him so much? Because he said that he knew thier father, perhaps? She didnt know.

He led the Sarah and her sister through a stretch of woods that she hadnt even known was there. Aparently, California had a wild side. Will chattered about random things. The Greek Gods. Trees. Music. Especially music. He seemed to share the Miller`s love of music.

He randomly started singing, which Sarah would have found a little weird if she and Callie hadnt done it a million times before.

"Dont wanna be an American idiot!" He chanted. "Dont want a nation under the new media!"

Callie started laughing, and Sarah joined in. Will was hilarious. That was clear. As he sung his song, he danced around the forest like a maniac.

He suddenly stopped. "Wow." He said. "I really got off topic there. Sorry bout that."

"S`okay" Sarah and Callie laughed together.

"We`re almost to the train station." Will told them.

"Train station?" Sarah asked.

Will nodded. "I probably should`ve explained this before. I`m taking you to a place called Camp Half Blood. It`s for people like us."

"People like us?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah." Will said, continuing to surge forward. "Half bloods."

"Umm, what exactly are half bloods?" Sarah asked.

Will turned around and started walking backwards. "You ever heard of the Greek gods?"

They nodded.

"Well, half bloods...sometimes...the gods, their real."  
>The twins stopped and stared at Will.<p>

"What? I`m not crazy!" He promised. "Just follow me. Come with me to camp. I can prove that the gods are real!"

Sarah hesitated, but Callie took a deep breath. "What the heck? I` m up for an adventure. As long we dont have to deal with dear Aunt Ella."

Sarah was about to protest, but Will said, "Great! Now hurry up, I dont wanna miss the train!"


	4. I make some new friends

**Okeydokey, I`m going to start doing first person chapters. This one will be in Callie`s point of view. Now, I just want to let you know ahead of time, I`m changing some things. Nothing big, but I`m turning Lee Fletcher into a girl. I`m not sure why, but I want to. And there are different style camp shirts. I`m not sure what cabin the Apollo cabin is, but I`m gonna say cabin seven. Sorry if I`m wrong. **

***Lucky***

**Callie`s POV**

By the time we stepped off the train in New York the next day, Will had told us everything. We were the twin daughters of Apollo, the sun god, and god of music, archery and poetry. We would be staying at Camp Half Blood and training to fight monsters.

It was only after I headed up the hill that Will said led into Camp that I thought about my mother. I glanced at Sarah and knew that she was thinking the same thing. Will looked at us and frowned.

"What`s wrong?" He asked.

"Our mom." I said. "What will she think about us disapearing?"

Will smiled a little. "Well, she`ll probably think your dead. But when she finds out that your not, oh, wont that be a joyus occasion?"

I had to laugh. "Joyus occasion?"

"Hey!" He protested. "It`s the best I could come up with."

Sarah laughed two, but then stopped. "Our mom, Will."

He frowned. "She`ll be fine. You can call her in a few days. Now come on!"

I didnt know why Will was so excited to get into a strawberry farm, but as soon as I passed the tree that marked the border, I understood. Sarah gasped beside me. Will smiled proudly.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

There was strawberry fields, but there was also a huge farm house and twelve amazing cabins. There was what looked like a camp store and a dining hall. People rode on flying horses and regular horses. They fought with swords like Will`s. Three girls about our age had gotten their game of jump rope taken over by two older boys and were laughing hystericly.

A blond girl about twelve pushed by with her nose in a book. A boy with black hair ran up and nudged her shoulder. She looked up and he grabbed her book and ran.  
>"Percy!" The girl yelled before chasing after him.<p>

Will laughed at them before leading us to the big farm house.

"This is the Big House." He said. "Where Chiron and Mr. D stay. The infirmary`s in there too. Sometimes the Apollo kids," He gestured to the three of us, "Heal kids in there."

When he turned around, the black haired boy that we`d seen earlier bolted by, the blond girl following close behind.

I looked at Will, sensing that he knew them.

He smiled. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena."

Sarah and I nodded. So far, I was enjoying our little adventure.

Will led us up the steps to the Big House. Before he could get to the door, it swung open and a man with a horse body walked out. Sarah gave a little squeak, then did what I thought she would have done yesterday. She fainted.

I crouched down beside her but the horse dude only chuckled. Will rolled his eyes. A pretty teenage girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail jogged over and kneeled beside Sarah. She glared at Will.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She demanded, "Jeez, Will, your get a little quest for a week and you think that your too special to do your job."

"Sorry." He mumbled. He looked at me as I stood up. He gestured to the horse guy. "This is Chiron. He`s the activities director at Camp. As for the bossy girl who`s helping Sarah, that`s my sister."

The girl stood up, and despite what Will said about her being bossy, she had humorous eyes. She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Fletcher." She said in a deep voice. "Lee Fletcher."

I laughed. "I`m Callie Miller. That`s my sister, Sarah."

Lee nodded then turned to Will. "Can you take care of Sarah please? I`ll be right in."

Will nodded. He waved to two other boys who helped him get Sarah into the Big House.

"Miss Miller," Chiron began, "Your father has claimed you ahead of time. You are a child of Apollo."

I nodded. "Will told me."

Lee stamped her foot, which looked kind of strange coming from a girl around sixteen. "Will always ruins dramatic moments! Seriously, we should have gotten to do the whole, 'Hail blank and blank, child of blank!' That`s the fun of getting claimed!"

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lee, as that may be, it is what it is. Now, I must hand you over to someone, Callie, I`m afraid I`m very busy, and Lee promised a little boy that she would help him with his archery."

Lee sighed. "Unfortunately. And he`s not a little boy. He`s a stalker and I pray to the gods that my arrow will slip and pierce him in in his-"

"Lee!" She groaned and turned to a handsome boy with dull brown hair that hung in his face. He was around sixteen, maybe seventeen. He had bright green eyes and a nice tan. If this was the boy that she was trying to avoid, I deem her crazy.

"Have fun, Callie." She told me, then sauntered away with the boy.

A girl with wavy reddish brown hair walked by. She was my age with a red bandana on her head. She was pretty and slender, with a mischeivious glint in her eyes.

"Alexa." She turned to face Chiron and grinned.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Can you give Callie the tour?" He asked politely.

She grinned even wider. "Sure. C`mon, Callie!"

I followed after her and when we where out of earshot she said, "I`m Alexa, daughter of Hermes."

"I`m Callie. Daughter of Apollo."

"Nice to meet ya. Now, on with the tour..."


	5. Justin get's ditched

**Sorry for not updating! I`ve decided to do something different. I don't think that any other authors have done this, but I created a facebook acount for my stories. I promise, I`m not a stalker! So if you like my stories and you have a facebook, friend me! My facebook name is Sadie Stories. On with the story, now! I own nothing!**

**~Lucky**

Three years later, Sarah`s POV

The first thing that came to mind when I saw my broken guitar: "Will, you idiot!"

My half brother`s blond head popped out from the bathroom, where he was apparently brushing his teeth.

"Whyaella ameee?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, discusted with the tooth paste dripping from his mouth.

His head disapeared, I heard a spit, and he came out a moment later.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

I pointed to the guitar, which was snapped in half.

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Oh, yeah. Well, you know I`m not that great with a sword and..."

I sighed. "You`re an idiot. Where`s Callie?"

He shrugged. "Probably with Alexa."

Alexa was Callie`s best friend. I was pretty much back up, in case Alexa couldn't hang out. But that was fine by me. I had my own best friend. Haylee, daughter of Demeter. I had met her when she first came to camp two years ago.

I forgave Will for the guitar and went to find Haylee. It wasn't hard. She was in the strawberry fields. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid. When she saw me, she told Katie Gardner that she was leaving and ran to meet me.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi."

"I saw your sister earlier." Haylee said, "She was with the Stolls and Alexa. They pranked our cabin. Again."

I frowned. "Sorry, Haylee. Callie`s alway`s been like that."

"She`d better stop," Haylee warned. "Katie's getting annoyed."

We walked in silence for a little bit. Not a lot of things at camp had changed since Callie and I got here. The Stolls were pranking. Percy and Annabeth were flirting, though they wouldn't admit it. Lee was arguing with Micheal. Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle.

It was home now. Callie and I hadn`t talked to our mom since she left on that trip. We had always meant to call her, to go home. We just never did.

"Wanna go through the woods?" Haylee suggested, jarring my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh. Yeah, sure."

I adjusted my bow on my back and followed after her. For some reason, I found myself playing with the bracelet on my wrist. It had been a gift from Apollo. It didn't look like much, just a silver bracelet with a charm in the shape of a musical note. But when you took it off, it would transform into any instrument that you wanted. Callie had one too, exept hers was purple instead of green.

Again, I wondered what made me think of this stuff. Mabye because it was nearing Thanksgiving? Was Callie feeling like we should go back to our mother`s for a while? I decided to aske her the next time I saw her.

I heard something crunch, and reached for my bow. Haylee pulled her sword from her belt and readied herself for battle. Instead, Justin Crow, son of Aphrodite emerged from the forest.

He was fourteen, a year older than me. He was tall and had black hair and brown eyes, and unlike the Aphrodite girls, the boys were not that bad. He put his hands up in surrender and smiled.

"Whoa, girls! Don't kill me!" He laughed.

I lowered my bow. Haylee reluctantly put her sword away and glared at him.

"Why are you unarmed?" I asked.

"I`m not," He proved it by unsheething a sword. "You`re Sarah, right?"

I nodded and Haylee humphed.

"I`m friends with your sister."

"That`s nice, I guess." I said.

"We have to go!" Haylee said, pulling me away.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes! We do! Bye Jason!"

"It`s Justin, actually." He said. "But I`ll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, don't count on it." Haylee grumbled.

When she stopped pulling me, I glared at her. "What was that about?"  
>"The children of Aphrodite are flirts!" She cried, "You know that! And you were flirting right back!"<p>

"I was not flirting!"

"You were to. Now, let`s get as far away from that jerk as possible." She said.

I rolled my eyes and followed her through the thick forest. When did my life get so whacky?


	6. The circle of sisters

**I just went Christmas shopping. Yay! If you didn't see my previous post, friend me on facebook! My name is Sadie Stories. Yep. I`m so creative! Also, you should read my story, Overprotective Parents. I own nothing!**

**~Lucky**

Callie`s POV

"Callie, drop my knife," Annabeth growled, "_Now._"

I smirked. "Nope. You gotta admit it first."

"Your a demonic little girl, you know that?"

"Well, I`m actually only two years younger than you." I smiled sweetly and waved Annabeth`s dagger in her face.

"Give it back!" She demanded. She lunged, but I, being a daughter of Apollo and a born archer, easily darted out of the way.

"You know what I want. Admit it."

"I don't like him!" The daughter of Athena said. Yeah, like I believed that.

"Oh, come on!" I said, "You guys are always flirting. Don't you think that you should ask him out?"

She looked down. "It's not that simple."

"It is ac- Oh my gods! You just admitted you wanted to go out with him! I am so amazing! I helped you realize your true feelings! I rule!"

Annabeth stared at me for a minute. "You'd better not tell anyone, Callie Miller. If you do, you`re dead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said quickly, "Now if you`ll excuse me, I promised Micheal that I'd help him with his archery. Not sure why though. He`s already amazing. I don't think that-"

"Callie!"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Your thinking out loud again. Shut up." Annabeth said.

I shrugged and started to leave, but I turned my head with a smirk on my face. "You think out loud a lot. Percy could tell you that."

Her face turned redder than the strawberry fields.

Sarah and Micheal were already waiting in the meadow by the time I got there.

"Where have you been?" Sarah demanded.

I shrugged. "Doing stuff."

She glared at me, but Micheal stepped in.

"Alright!" He said loudly and cheerfully. He was about our height, even though he was now seventeen. "Let`s get to work, shall we?"

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

Micheal smiled. "Your going to be my targets, little sisters!"

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

"You two are really flexible," He explained, "All archers are, actually. I`m not really sure why, but we are. Now, Sarah, I need you to bend over backwards."

Sarah did as she was told and make an arch with her back. "Now what?" She asked.

He turned to me. "Lay down."

I did, and he rolled me over to my twin sister.

"Why didn't you tell me to lay down _here?_" I asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't think about it. Now make a circle."

"How is she supposed to do that?" Sarah asked.

"With your help. You two haven't seen eye to eye lately, and I`m helping you with your teamwork, flexibility, and my aim. It's a win-win situation!"

"It's really not." I said.

He ignored me and directed me underneath my sister. I supported her with my hands and feet and made a large, almost perfect circle. Sarah wobbled a little, but I held on to her.

"Alrighty then! Now hold still." Micheal ordered.

"Why do you need us to make this circle? It`s stup- Oh, no."

I stared at Micheal, who was smirking and aiming his arrow straight at us.

"No!" Sarah yelped.

I was so thankful that Micheal had perfect aim. It wizzed right through the middle of our human circle. Sarah sighed with relief, as did I. Unfortunately, Sarah lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Micheal smiled. "Great!"

"Good, what?" I asked, annoyed.

"It`s time for lunch!"

"You have some serious issues, Micheal Yew."


	7. We visit our mother

**Hey! It`s me again! I`ve uploaded so many times today. I`m so proud of myself! Thanks to all you people who reviewed. I still own nothing.**

**~Lucky**

Sarah`s POV

My sister and I stood in front of Chiron, both stunned.

"Chiron..." Callie managed, "We haven't seen our mother for three years. What'll she think if we just show up at her door out of the blue?"

"You can explain to her." The centaur explained patiently.

"Can we at least call her first?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head. "There's not enough time. You'll leave this afternoon."

"Why?" Callie demanded.

A shadow passed over the old centaur`s face. "Percy turns sixteen in six months exactly. This may be the last chance you get to see your mother."

"You mean..." I trailed off.

"Yes. The chances of a victory are looking more grim every day." Chiron said sadly.

Callie looked at me desperately.

"Go pack." Chiron ordered. "You can spend one week. Argus will retrieve you. Have fun."

Five hours later we arrived at our mother`s house. Callie squeezed my hand as we walked up the driveway. She rang the doorbell.

A slender woman with brown hair opened the door. When she saw us she froze.

Callie, forever the brave one, ventured for a smile. "Hi, Mama."

Mama scooped us into a tight hug. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God! Were have you two been?"

I smiled at my sister. "It`s a long story. Can we come in?"

Mama nodded furiously and let us in. It was a new house, obviously. A two story.

She sat us down on the couch and hugged us again. "Where have you been?" She asked again.

"Mama..." Callie began, "You know about the Greek gods?"

"Do you girls really expect me to believe this?" Mama demanded once we`d finished.

We nodded. "Dad really is the greek god, Apollo." I said.

"We can prove it!" Callie insisted.

Mama sighed. "Please do."

We both took off our bracelets. I transformed mine into a keyboard. Callie pulled a violin. Mama stared, astounded.

"Proof enough for you?" Callie asked.

Mama nodded, to stunned to speak.

"Good," Callie said, "Now, down to buisness. Odds are, Sarah and I are going to die in six months or less. This is probably the last time you`ll see us. We'll have to go to war soon and the odds really arent in our favor."

A tear slid down Mama`s face, and I glared at Callie, who shrugged.

"We could win," I said, "Beat the odds, you know."

"It`s not likely- Ouch!"

Callie rubbed her side where I`d elbowed her.

"So...your going to die? That`s it? You just came to say goodbye." Mama asked, sobbing.

I nodded sadly. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. Before I knew it, Callie had embraced me in a hug, something that we hadn't done for years.

"I love you, sis." She whispered.

"I love you too, Callie."


End file.
